Anubis house and the Cullens plus a werewolf
by BlackCat46
Summary: The Cullen family and Jacob all visit Anubis house and everyone is excited. But when disappearances start, everyone blames the newcomers. Who is behind all this and what is their motive? I own only the plot line, not Twilight or House of Anubis. Rated T for Terror.
1. Chapter 1

Nina's Point Of View.

Well, as far as I can see, there are no ways out of this. We are going to have these new people over and we are going to like it. Well, that's what both Trudy and Victor have said. No choices for us. I think Trudy may have a little crush on someone. Well, it was her who invited them and Fabian's been no help. I asked him to get Jasper or Ade to convince Trudy of something different, but he just won't hear of it. Maybe he has a crush on another one, possibly one of these visitors. As far as I can see, these people are going to be nothing but a nuisance. Amber is out shopping for a whole new wardrobe for when the guests arrive because she hopes to make a good impression on 'Those Cute Boys' as she put it. What is the problem with my BF and my B.B.F.F? They've gone bonkers!

"Nina?"

"Yeah."

Patricia came in and sat on my bed.

"Sometimes I think that this place is a nut house."

"Same here. Can you believe that Amber got so excited that she decided to plan the wedding for her and one of these guys, despite them all being in relationships?"

"Yeah, this is Amber, isn't it? She'll definitely want one of them and my bet is the doctor."

I laughed with her.

"Yeah, or the Robert Pattinson look-a-like."

"You know, she might go after the Taylor Lautner look-a-like."

"Oh, that's right, she might. Ha ha, I can imagine that. Who do you think that Victor'll go for?"

"Whichever one looks most like a devil. He went after Vera once."

"I see your point. So we have Amber, who'll want at least three of them. Trudy, who'll probably try to be their mother. And Victor, who'll want a total devil. I wish that we could have talked them out of this."

At that exact moment, Amber came in, drowning in designer store carrier bags.

"Y-a-y! I managed to buy more than Mara and Joy! Now, time to re-fill my wardrobe."

Patricia and I left the room. No way are we getting caught up in all Amber's clothes, shoes and accessories. That girl shops for clothes more often than Trudy does for food. And with Alfie and Mick's appetites, she's shopping every two days.

"Amber is a complete shopaholic nightmare that nobody can wake up from. I just hope that none of these newbies are shopaholics."

"I think someone mentioned that three of the enjoy shopping, but not like Amber. There's a younger one, but she's not mega into it. Then there's one that looks kinda like a pixie, but she's a shopaholic that makes Amber look like she never shops."

"Yikes. That's going to be bad. So, are you looking forward to it, Nina?"

"No, I'm not. This is going to be our own personal horror movie. One we can't turn off. We have to endure it while all our friends turn into brainwashed zombies and take over the world and we're the only ones left that are still normal but are being hunted down by a planet full of tyrannical zombies."

Patricia laughed.

"The worst thing is if we accidentally fell asleep, because they'd come and suck out our brains."

We laughed harder than ever. While we were laughing, Trudy whacked into us.

"Oh, sorry, sweeties."

We laughed harder, leading her to shake her head at us in exasperation and fondness and run ahead on her chores.

"She's going all out for this new group. I think she's finally gone nuts."

"I heard that!"

God that woman has seriously good hearing.

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, God. This is it. Trudy, please let us go!"

"No, Nina, you have to show politeness."

She opened the door and a group of stunning people were in front of us. The tallest and eldest-looking male stepped away from the woman with caramel hair and smiled at Trudy.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle. This is my family."

The others all smiled in a friendly way.

Trudy sounded utterly breathless as she said "My name's Trudy. These are my students and my co-worker."

The blonde man, uh, Carlisle said "Hello. This is Esme, my wife. The tall, bronze haired one is Edward. The chocolate haired girls are Bella and Renesmee. The blonde girl is Rosalie and the blonde boy is her twin, Jasper. The big boy is Emmett and the little pixie is Alice."

"Hi. The tall one with the moustache is Victor. The blonde girl is Amber. The darker blonde girl is Nina. The red haired girl is Patricia. The dark blonde boy is Eddie. The taller dark blonde boy is Jerome. The dark boy is Alfie. The black haired boy is Fabian. The blonde boy is Mick. The little one with the black hair is Mara. The littlest is Joy."

"Hello."

"Would you please come inside?"

They all came in at Trudy's invitation. We all received hugs from our newcomers. This was so weird. And to have a laugh, Trudy looked like she was going to faint when that Carlisle man hugged her. Yup, she has a pretty big crush on him. The caramel haired woman wrapped her arm around him protectively. I think he said her name was Esme. Well, she was clearly telling Trudy, in a silent manner, to back off. It was so funny.

"Nina, we should scram, while Trudy's in total 'Stunned by Carlisle' mode."

Amber had taken Rosalie and Alice upstairs for a game of dress up in all of Amber's new clothes.

Renesmee was playing a game with Joy and Mara. Esme was busy protecting Carlisle from Trudy. Bella was chatting with Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Fabian. Then of course Victor was in a deep conversation with a newcomer who I didn't recognise.

"OK, let's scram."

So we did. We escaped out of the way of all new comers by hiding in a spare room that even our strange guests weren't occupying.

"God that was funny!"

"I know! Did you see Trudy? She looked like she was in the middle of a heart attack over that Carlisle man. Ha ha, I wish I'd had my camera."

"Me, too. It would have been more than hilarious to put it on Face Book."

"Yeah, then she'd get into major trouble with that Esme woman."

"Ha ha. We could have a lot more fun with this than we expected. But maybe we should get Trudy in a relationship and not with that Doctor Cullen."

"I agree."

So we set to work on that.

**OK, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia's Point Of View.

"Do you have Jasper's mobile number?"

"Yeah, he gave it to me in case something bad ever happened to Fabian. You know he freaks over him."

I looked at Nina.

"So this new lot. There's something funny about them."

"The fact that they look like they've stepped straight out of a movie? Tell me about it."

"No, the fact that they're all protective of each other. That Esme lady when Trudy was gaping like an idiot at the doctor. She just looked at her all 'Back off, he's mine.' She didn't even let Trudy fantasise. They're really possessive of each other."

"I know. Weirdo bunch."

Nina dialled Jasper's number, then put him on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Jasper, it's Nina."

"Nina Martin?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Is Fabian OK?"

"He's fine. It's something else."

"Oh? What about? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine too."

"Then what's the matter?" He sounded confused not irritated.

"Well, it's about something that's going on here."

"What's going on? Is Trudy alright? Is anyone hurt?"

"No, but it is something to do with Trudy."

"Oh? Go on."

"She invited this new family and she seems to be a bit... she wants the doctor. He's a married man and seems to prefer his wife. We need you to make her see sense."

"Trudy, see sense? She has more of a chance of seeing a pink unicorn made out of strawberry ice cream. But yeah, I'll come and try to talk her out of wanting this new guy."

* * *

Alice's Point Of View.

I was just watching Jasper as he talked about some bet to Emmett. His hair needed a trim, yet again, but he wouldn't let me near it. Besides, I really love his hair. Soft, honey coloured, and wavy. It's so pretty. It's the same length as mine, but lighter in colour and less spiky. My hair is black and spiky at the ends, but he loves it. (Well, apparently he does, I don't know.)

"Mm, Miss Trudy, this is delicious." Well, for human food.

Jacob was wolfing (no pun intended) his food down. So were Nessie, Bells, Rose, Em, Jazz and Ed. On Carlisle and Esme's very firm orders. It turns out, human food isn't actually as disgusting as it's made out to be.

Suddenly, I saw a tiny dark-skinned child and heard a woman laughing. Then I was back at the table.

Jazz had noticed my eyes glaze over and whispered too quietly for any of the humans to hear.

"Ali, what is it? What did you see?"

"A baby. A tiny little baby."

He looked nervous.

"Did it have red eyes?"

"Dark brown eyes, like a human's. And I heard a woman laughing."

"It was still human? Was the laughter scary?"

"No, it sounded like a happy mum laughing as her child looked at me."

He looked visibly relieved. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it under the table. I felt reassured. He has a massive advantage with his power.

Then I saw the Volturi and they were advancing on us all, in a very dark room. At the side of Aro was...

.

.

.

**Another chapter. What do you all think? R&R! Until next update Random Dizzy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Still Alice's Point Of View.

JACOB! That back-stabbing traitor!

Suddenly there were mixed queries from everyone to me referring to my vision and my well-being. Suddenly as my present vision came back, Esme was flipping out on Miss Trudy. I poked Jazz gently with my toe. A wave of calm came over the room, allowing Trudy to escape and Carlisle to steer Esme to the table.

* * *

I opened my eyes and Jazz wasn't beside me like he usually was. We technically can't sleep, but we still fake like we can. I went to Miss Trudy's room, but she wasn't in there.

I panicked, but everyone else was with us.

I told Carlisle that Jazzy and Miss Trudy had vanished. Esme gasped, wide-eyed. I knew she'd not done this, I'd have seen her do it. Well, I'd have known if she'd kidnapped Jazzy. I was right next to him. And as to Miss Trudy, I already checked her security camera, and Esme hadn't kidnapped her. She was just there, sleeping peacefully one minute and she just wasn't there in the next minute.

I explained all of this and Carlisle wasn't amused. Miss Trudy had vanished and he'd had Esme all night. I knew that Jazz had been kidnapped. I wasn't amused but I'd do whatever I could possibly do to save him and Trudy if it was the last thing I ever did. And if it was that Maria, come to take him back, it probably would be the last thing I ever did.

* * *

I was searching about for a trace of Jazz's or Trudy's scent, but I came up blank. I knew that this place is impossible and it drives me nuts. One hundred percent nuts. I went upstairs at twilight and lay on my bed, furious that I had nothing and swearing that I'd find them.

* * *

When I "woke up" I went to get Edward and Bella. They weren't in their room. Renesmee wasn't in her room, either. OK, now I'm twice as determined to find them all. Our hostess, my husband, my brother and my sister in law and my niece? OK, this newbie is so going down, courtesy of Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Hale Cullen. Man, I've just realised that my name is incredibly long. Ha ha! I went to see Carlisle and Esme. Only, Esme had vanished too! I was beyond worried now. My mother, too?

This is terrible, but if it costs me my life to rescue them all, then so be it. I'll happily die saving them all. And you bet your soul I'll do it.

.

.

.

**Wow, she's determined. So, who else is going to disappear? Stay tuned to find out. (Remember to R&R.) Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Alfie's Point Of View.

That pretty tiny pixie girl, Alice, came in. She was closely followed by Carlisle, who had been talking to his wife all night.

"OK, I'm sorry to interrupt your breakfast here, people. But a few of us have gone missing. Jasper, Miss Trudy, Esme, Edward, Bella and Renesmee. Did anyone see anybody suspicious last night?"

Emmett said "Yeah. I saw everyone in this room. And a tall dark guy who had the same skin and hair colour as Miss Trudy came in, but when he talked to Miss Trudy, she started crying and locked herself in her room."

"Where did he go?"

"He left, I think. But Miss Trudy didn't leave her bedroom. She's not left it since then."

Alice sighed. That blonde guy she was with, Jasper, seems to be highly involved with her. She must miss him like crazy. I know that from watching Trudes when Jasper (Choudhary, not Hale-Cullen) left her. Trudy did seem pretty deeply in love when she was with him. And she was in a right state when he left. For about five or six weeks, she couldn't so much as slightly smile. Alice was like Trudy, forever smiling, then when a guy she loves vanishes, _wham,_ she's upset.

Carlisle seemed to see Alice's sadness.

"Ali, you said that Jazz was lay next to you, then he vanished?"

"Yes. One second, we were just snuggled up and going to sleep, then the next, he'd vanished."

Eddie seemed far away and at that same moment, so did Alice. They had a glazed look in their eyes and Alice's mouth shaped into a O of surprise just as Eddie's did.

"That's very curious. Did you notice anything different about him before he vanished, Ali?"

"No, he was just being Jasper. Trying to make me sleepy by humming a lullaby. You know, the usual. But nothing else. That was it."

I played Marilyn Manson, Tainted Love on my MP3. When it finished I put on Marilyn Manson You Spin Me Right Round. After that I put on Marilyn Manson Sweet Dreams. I thank Eddie and Tricia. Alice sang them all along and she had this really beautiful soprano voice. She sounded amaze balls. And I bet she knew it.

* * *

It's just gone lunch and Patricia broke up with Eddie again. And Nina and Fabian broke up because she wanted him to help her and Alice search for everyone else and it came to her smashing his guitars and leaving him in his room. Amber and I broke up too, because she tried to make it out as if I was crushing on Alice. OK, so she's cute. Doesn't mean I'm crushing on her. Joy and Mick broke up and so did Jerome and Mara. Only because Jerome was copying Mara's homework and she was sick of it.

Then it all went mad. Now Mara and Eddie are together. Nina and Jerome are dating, Patricia and Mick, Joy and I, Fabian and Amber. I put on Marilyn Manson You and Me and the Devil Makes 3.

Joy and I let loose and danced like maniacs. Then Evanescence, Going Under came on and we had a right time with her music. Haunted, Wake Me Up, My Immortal. Actually, that made her kinda nervous. I have no idea why it made her nervous.

Alice was determined to find her missing BF, her missing mum and siblings and niece, and Trudy.

* * *

Nina's Point Of View.

I was curled with Jerome and we were happy. Suddenly, he wasn't there any more. I ran about, trying to find him. I turned on the telly, but there was nothing on. Literally, all the channels were blank. I tried calling the police. No answer. I called Gran. No. I ran around the house. Thankfully, Alice, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Mara, Eddie and Amber were still here. But there had been more disappearances. Patricia, Mick, Joy, Alfie, Victor, Fabian, Joy, Gran, Jacob and even the police. That's it, we were all going to vanish at some point.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Alice was up to her ears in blueprints and house maps and tunnel maps. But seeing as it was 4" 11' of it, I easily saw over it. Alice was small, which is why Trudy often called her "A sweet little fairy-child."

Alice was only 5" 3' and she hated it. I think she's like a little pixie.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I keep seeing this huge black room and all of them just crammed in these tiny chairs and bound to them. They don't look happy. Mum's eyes have gone black and Miss Trudy's not in her seat, she's been tied to something else entirely but I can't see what it is. At least Jazzy is OK. Everyone is, except Mum and Miss Trudy."

"What's wrong with your mum and Trudy?"

"Mum's just hungry. If I could see what was wrong with Trudy, I'd tell you."

"Will we get them back again?"

"I think so, but someone is going to end up injured."

"Who is it, Alice?"

"It's-"

.

.

.

.

.

**What's she going to say? R&R and tell me who you think she's going to say. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle's Point Of View.

"It's... I actually don't know him. He's a tall guy, dressed in black leather with no style to it _whatsoever _and if he thinks that haircut is what _bikers _wear now, then his is a million miles off and sadly very wrong. And talking of _wrong,_ what the heck is up with his _shoes_?! Ew, they've stepped outta 1340 and onto his feet! He also looks a bit like a talk show host I saw once. He was sarcastic and not too sympathetic. I think his name was Jeremy."

I didn't have a clue who she was on about but this man was going to be injured.

"What happens to him, Ali?"

"He's a vampire now. He's going to die, Carlisle, in the attempt to kill someone else. I'll have to tell you later, so as not to scare anyone else."

Nina looked at Alice.

"Alice, you can draw, right?"

"Yes, Esme taught me a lot of what I know, though."

"Can you draw the man?"

Alice ran from the room at a human pace, though was back in less than a human second, but at a human pace.

She sat at the vacated coffee table and drew a very unfamiliar man. Nina groaned and muttered something she thought to be intelligible.

"Oh, God, it's Rufus. Now he's a... Did Alice say he's a vampire? Can Alice see the future? What the heck is Rufus's power? _Is Alice a vampire? ARE ALL THE CULLENS VAMPIRES?!_ And they're in somewhere with my easily breakable friends! And maybe even my family!"

Then she spoke at a normal human volume.

"Alice, when will we find them again?"

"Soon, Nina. I promise you, aside from Rufus (hmm, whoever he is) everyone gets out alive. I can't promise that there aren't going to be a couple casualties."

"Who are the casualties?"

"I can't tell you here, Carlisle, sorry."

* * *

Alice's Point Of View.

I 'woke' early and went to tell Carlisle everything about the vision. But he wasn't in his room. I went to Rose and Em's room but they weren't in there. I went to Mara and Eddie's rooms, but they weren't there either. And nor was Amber.

We'd lost Carlisle, Mara, Eddie, Rose, Em, and Amber. Great.

Nina came in as I cooked, using the instructions that Trudy and Esme had left for us to use. I loved it how they always thought ahead in case something bad happened to either of them. Great minds think alike.

"Where is everyone?"

"Search me. There were six more disappearances and now it's just us, Nina. And if you promise not to freak out, I have to tell you something you might find very useful?"

"I promise I won't freak out."

"We Cullens. We're not... human."

"What do you mean by 'Not human?'"

"I mean, we're vampires. Carlisle created Edward, then Esme, then Rose then Em. James wasn't one of our coven, thankfully. But he rescued me from an asylum. The one where my parents put me. And James changed me. I had a vision when I woke, of Jazz and my new family. I knew that Jazz would be my soul mate and that the Cullens would allow us to live with them. Jazz's life wasn't like mine. He was a Texan soldier. Youngest Major in the Confederate Army. He was created by Maria, who was in a coven with two other girls by name of Nettie and Lucy. He lived a life of creating newborns and, when they were of no more use to him or to Maria, he had to destroy them. He lived like that for over a century, then he got depressed. He left Maria. Now look. He and I have been together since we met. I think we scared our new family outta their not-so-newly-bought socks. I could tell just by looking at them that they were old and had been worn at least 1,000 times. In a human year."

Nina was clearly stunned. I shut up speaking, prepared to throw a hand over her lips if she started screaming.

"So, is that where Jasper gets his Southern accent?"

"Yeah, from being Texan. Born and raised there, both human and vampire lives. He isn't immune to the smell of human blood, but none of us apart from Carlisle could be. He's had over three centuries of practice. The rest of us have only been vampires a short while. It actually takes a toll on Rosalie and Esme. Their human lives wanted nothing more than babies and a sweet husband and a happy life. Rose was left for dead in a gutter by her drunken fiance and his friends. Esme was brutally abused and she lost her son after 3 days of his life. That's when she jumped from the cliff. Carlisle rescued them both, despite Edward's wishes. But vampires need the ability to change physically for their bodies to accommodate a baby, and they're frozen in the way they were when they were changed, just healed from the injuries."

Nina looked shocked.

"And that's what Carlisle and Emmett feel the worst about. That they can't give them what they want more than anything else."

Nina said "OK, that's sad, Alice. And this is going to sound nosy, but I really have to ask. Did you want a baby?"

"At one point I did and I asked Carlisle if it was possible. But when he told me it wasn't, I went and asked Jazz if we could get a kitten. So we did that. But the poor kitty couldn't lap from it's bowl and we had to syringe-feed it. And just when we thought we had a male cat, Jazz discovered he'd got me a female. It didn't matter, I was happy to syringe-feed my precious little Snowy any day. She was mostly black with white paws and a white patch over one eye. She was beautiful. We spoiled her rotten. Emmett teased Jasper about treating a cat like a baby, but he told him he'd do whatever it took to see me happy."

That's when I realised Nina was crying.

"That's so sweet, how he got you a cat and you treated it like a baby and he said he'd do whatever it took to please you."

She's so sweet and very tall. I made her sit down, then I gave her a hug.

"It's OK, Nina. I know that your future husband will do anything he can to make you happy. And if I get caught in sunlight, I sparkle. It's not funny, but I do."

"There are tunnels under the house and I can get us into them."

"Wow, awesome! Did you know that Renesmee is biologically Bella and Edward's half-human half-vampire daughter?"

"No."

"Bells gave birth to her while she was still human."

"Is that even possible?"

"Yeah. It had happened three unheard of times before Renesmee. Two girls and a boy called Nahuel. He was raised by his aunt, Huilen. Among the Tacuna tribes."

"Wow, Alice, you are the world of information."

"Not on everything. Esme is the one you go to for mothering advice. Carlisle is the one for medical advice. Emmett if you fancy punching someone into a pulp or cheating at everything, even baseball. He cheats at random words, by making them up."

"Wow."

"If you have any Civil War reports, we'd better find Jazz, because nobody in the world can tell you anything about it better than he can. If you want to find a way to be literally just like Rose, nobody better to ask than Rosalie Hale Cullen herself. If you want advice on how to be so clumsy, you attract your own Edward, ask Bella. If you want to know how to speed like a maniac driver and get away with it, talk to Edward. If you're interested in someone's memories, Renesmee. And if you like to stink of wet dogs, go to Jacob. And if you need your future, it's yours truly. Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Hale Cullen."

With a smile, Nina said "Amazing! Hey, we should find them all."

"Yeah you're right. Let's go."

We went searching. This will be 100% fun until we find them then all God-Knows-What breaks loose and people get hurt.

We reached a chasm and I pull Nina onto my back and we jump it. Then I skip her through the hopscotch game. The rest of it is easy-squeezy. Then we see an empty chamber. Nina pushes the walls and floor. I shove all my vampire strength into the walls and ceiling, then floor. The fourth wall gave in and I pulled Nina through it.

"Ah, Miss Martin and Miss Cullen. Come to join the party, have we?"

.

.

.

.

.

**That's another chapter. Where are they, who is talking to them and will they survive it together? R&R! Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Alice's P.O.V.

"Who the heck are you?"

A tall blonde woman walked into the light. She was actually quite pretty, but her clothes were hideous and didn't go so well with her hair. And has this woman even heard of conditioning? Did she have any idea of how bad I wanted to wash her hair and style it and give her and new outfit and high heels? And redo her makeup? She looked like she had bruises! She's clearly not immortal yet.

"My name is Vera. I'm here to see you both. Your family is waiting."

"If you've harmed any of them, I'll warn you now, I'm trained to battle. You better not have harmed any of them, for your sake and Rufus's too."

I looked ahead and saw that the only ones who died were this Rufus. and his blonde GF. And that wasn't all. The only casualty would be someone we all knew and adored, but you aren't knowing who that is yet. I didn't wanna know myself. Thankfully though, it isn't Jasper.

I quickly pulled Nina onto my back and ran down the hall and through a wall.

Rufus came out of the corner, looking at us all.

"Well, well, well. Look who has decided to finally join us."

A soft voice said "Alice, get out. Forget us, go."

Then a scream.

"Go away!"

That voice was familiar and it sent chills down my spine. I made Nina let go, and she went to rescue the others while I tackled down Rufus. An all-out battle ensued when Jazz and Em were freed. Pretty soon, Rufus was dead and his accomplice was too.

Carlisle looked about.

"Where is Miss Trudy? I saw her come in, but she's not in here."

I ran to the far wall and kicked it. The wall shattered a bit and Jazzy came to help. We managed to get down the wall and we saw a room. Trudy was strapped to a table. This was awful.

There was blood everywhere and she didn't look so happy. She was paler than any of us vampires and weaker than a newborn kitten.

Carlisle unstrapped her and lifted her up gently. Esme looked jealous for a split second until Carlisle looked at her and sighed. Suddenly, Esme noticed what a mess Trudy was in and looked very guilty and sympathetic and worried.

* * *

Esme's P.O.V.

I felt kind of jealous for a second when Carlisle picked up Trudy. I mean, for a start. She's really pretty. She's talented. She's warm. She's so sweet. She tries her best with everything. Why wouldn't he want her?

He sighed at me. I looked at Trudy. She was in an absolute mess. Her jeans and shirt were shredded and covered in her blood. She was paler than any of the Egyptian vampires and so weak, a newborn kitten looked like it could stand on two legs and lift 1900 pound weights on one paw. I saw that she was so sick, she could die.

Though Carlisle seemed convinced that she'd survive, he was prepared to change her into a vampire if needs be.

We'd just have to wait and see.

.

.

.

**What do you think? Review and tell me, please! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Still Esme's P.O.V.

Apparently, she's been making good progress (? Is that a good thing? Did he do emergency vampirisation? Or is she surviving as a human?)

"Esme, she's surviving this human."

And a knock on the door.

* * *

Alice's Point Of View.

The knock on the door was an extremely worried Jasper. We all knew that he knew that Trudy was... what? Is she injured, broken or sick? Carlisle answered the door.

"Hello Jasper. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, Doc. You?"

"Never better. I assume you're here to see Miss Trudy?"

"Yeah, where is she? Is she getting any better?"

"She's making amazing progress."

I saw her future. She'd be human and she'd have a little one at some point, but fortunately for her, it wouldn't be too soon. Be in about a year or so.

"Can I see her?"

"She's in her room."

Edward said "Esme, relax. Miss Trudy's going to get better as a human. You know she will. Don't doubt Carlisle's abilities."

"I'm not. I'm just worried."

"Look, Esme, Alice has seen it. She'll be a mother in about a year to her own biological human child. It won't be anything else. She'll get married, have her child and live happily with her husband and their baby. Simple."

Then there was an ear-splitting scream from Trudy's room. It was one of shock and delight. Well, there's a surprise.

.

.

.

.

**And another chapter. Sorry it was both short and soppy. Tell me what you think and REVIEW! Until next update, Random Dizzy :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper Hale's Point Of View.

Alice was smiling madly. She knew perfectly well what Miss Trudy was screaming at.

"Ali?"

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" She sang melodically.

"Ali."

"Mm, mm, hmm, hmm, mm." She carried on singing.

"ALICE!"

"Mm, mm, hmm, mm, mm, hmm, hmm."

"Quit singing and talk."

"Sorry, Jazzy, did you say something?"

She took out her earphones.

"What is Miss Trudy screaming at?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, it's great news, but you're asking her, not me. Or Carlisle."

I rolled my eyes. She may be only 4" 10' but she holds a lot of crazy and she knows what I'll do.

"No, I'll restrain you if you dare try to ask Carlisle to tell you his patient's medical secrets. You are asking Miss Trudy."

At that point, Esme came in.

"What is Jasper asking Miss Trudy?"

"Well, you heard her scream. I know, but he doesn't and I can't tell anyone for her sake. And as Carlisle's a doctor, he can't tell anything. He has to ask Miss Trudy."

"Oh, I see. How long did you know?"

"I've known for ages. I could have told Carlisle, but then he'd have told her earlier than he should. Because I knew before she even was."

"Alice, there's only you."

"No, Edward saw it too."

"Through your mind."

"Still, he knows too. And I told him not to say a word."

I stood up and vampire sped out of the room and into Miss Trudy's room.

"Jasper, you're not allowed in here."

"I came to chat to Miss Trudy. But if now isn't a good time, then I just won't."

I left before she could even open her mouth. Carlisle was just happy to have me out. Wait, happy to... OK.

I opened the front door quietly and stepped outside it. I tried not to decide things and sang loudly in my head in Yiddish so that Edward wouldn't get in my head. I escaped as fast as a vampire could.

Alice was keeping a secret, Edward knew her secret, Esme had probably been told by Carlisle, who I am not in the best of moods with and on top of all that, I'm leaving.

I was out of anyone's reach within a human hour. And I was with Quil Ateara, so Alice couldn't see me.

* * *

Alice's Point Of View.

I couldn't see Jasper's future and I was terrified so badly that I started dry sobbing. If only I could cry real tears. I only saw him go to Miss Trudy, then his whole future vanished.

I hated not knowing where he was, how he was, whether he was alive or dead. I mean, he could have just _asked _Miss Trudy about her baby. How difficult is that? Instead, he decided to run off and his future went black.

Bella was soothing me and Edward had gone running to Carlisle. He was with us in a few human minutes.

"Alice?"

Bella spoke softly.

"Jasper's gone. He left us all."

"He isn't gone, Alice is here."

"He's left her, too, Carlisle. She's crushed. She can't see his future, it's all black."

"Maybe he's with one of the wolves."

"Or maybe he's gone to the Volturi?"

The Volturi, the Volturi, the Volturi...

_Maybe he's gone with the Volturi..._

.

.

.

.

**Oh, no. Where do you all think he's gone? Review! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Alice's Point Of View.

All I could hear was Jasper and the Volturi. No. He can't be with them.

He'll die. I don't want him to die and I can't see him or get in touch with him. Quil, maybe he has Jazzy's number?

I called Quil.

(Alice: _Italics._ Quil: **Bold.**)

**'Lo? **

_Quil, it's Alice. Is Jasper with you?_

**Yeah, he is. He's crazy, saying that you're being secretive?**_****_

Please tell him I'm sorry!

**He heard you. He says he doesn't want to come back and that he hopes he never sees you again. That's pretty harsh.**

_Oh, no! Tell him that I miss him and need him desperately. _

**He says to get lost, to put it mildly. **

_He's not planning to run to the Volturi is he? What is he, suicidal? Don't let him go there, please, Quil. I'm_ begging.

**Wow, I have a beautiful vamp begging me. OK, I won't. He wasn't planning to, anyway. **

_Just take good care of him, please. Will you?_

**Yeah, sure. He's in good hands, Alice. (THAT'S ALICE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!)**

_Tell him I love him, please. I have to go, Quil. Say bye to him for me._

**OK. See you, Ali.**

(End call.)

I flopped on the useless bed and cried.

Jasper's Point Of View.

"Why didn't you let me talk to her?!" I screamed at Quil.

"She's pretty upset with you for leaving her. Look, OK, she wanted to tell you, but she didn't want that Trudy woman to feel a bit nervous. Just make it up to her and ask that woman."

"That woman is called Trudy. And man, does she smell good. She makes me hungry."

"What, she smells good to you?"

"She has human blood in her body, she makes me wanna drain her."

"You're a sick man, Hale-Cullen."

"I try. But seriously though. She smells awesome."

"I don't think her boyfriend'd be very happy if you sucked all his girlfriend's blood outta her."

"Nah, he probably wouldn't."

(BACK AT THE HOUSE)

Alice was dry sobbing upstairs and I sensed the warm lovey-dovey feelings coming from Carlisle and Esme in their bedroom, so I knew that Miss Trudy would be unguarded.

"Miss Trudy?"

She was awake, but very tired.

"Yes?"

I went in and saw her half-sleeping. Ugh, why do I always pick bad moments?

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm listening, sweetie."

"I was wondering what it is that Carlisle is guarding you so much for?"

"Oh. That. Well. Um. It's not really that big a deal. To you, at least."

"What is it?"

"It's just... well."

"Whoa. What?"

"My boyfriend's name is Jasper. And that's who I'm on about."

"OK. What do you mean?"

"I mean... that I'm..."

"You're what?"

"It's going to be way worse telling Victor, I'll end up fired."

My mind wasn't processing this at all.

"Why will you?"

"I'm pregnant and Victor's all ''You need to be married and live in his home before you get pregnant.''"

"Oh. He's kinda old-fashioned. The kind that Alice just won't put up with."

Then she said "At this stage, according to Dr. Cullen, I may need surgery to deliver. I don't really want that, but I'd do anything to protect my baby."

"Surgery? For what? You mean that he's gonna have to uh..."

"Yes. And I don't particularly like it. Hopefully this baby will decide to make sure it's in the right position for its birth."

"How far along?"

"Only about four months and my baby's small for that stage. That's why I barely even look pregnant."

"What did Jasper say?"

"He freaked out. He said that if it could kill me, he didn't want the poor baby and I should abort. But I hate the idea of losing what might be my only chance at motherhood."

"My twin, Rosalie and my mum, Esme, know exactly what you mean."

"I mean, how could any father want his child destroyed? If it was your Alice, would you want her to get rid of your baby?"

"No. Alice wouldn't do that. And I wouldn't either."

"I hate the idea of losing either. I don't really want to lose them. But he said that I had 48 hours to do something and make the decision between him and our baby. I don't know what to do. I love him and yet, I love the baby. It moved earlier on, a little tap. He ignored me when I told him, instead of kissing me in happiness like the dads on TV do."

"Aw, I feel your pain." I literally felt her pain. "If he doesn't want it, then ditch him. You love this child and a baby is your own flesh and blood. He isn't."

Just then, I sensed a shocked, wounded feeling strongly radiating from this guy.

"Trudy, do you really feel that way about this thing?"

She turned angry.

"What I have is not a _thing,_ what I have is a baby. And if you can't call your own child a baby, you can just get lost. I've decided. I'm keeping my baby, whether you like it or not. I hate the idea of losing my child. If I lose it before, during, or after it's birth, I'll be able to tell you that you got your wish and I lost the child I've always wanted."

"Trudy, I had no idea."

"Because you didn't listen. I'm not having it where you hate my baby just because you think that it'll kill me."

"I understand your point of view. I had a chat with Esme, Rosalie and Bella. They all know what it's like and you want your baby. They all would and in Bella's case, did exactly what you're doing. You've already bonded with this... baby... and that's fine. It's actually quite cute, now that I think about it."

Just then, I sensed that she'd felt a nudge and she gasped in delight.

"You OK?"

"The baby moved."

He knelt next to her and kissed her cheek. I had to leave, I felt like I was intruding on a family moment.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to talk to Alice. She's not so happy."

An unhappy Alice to deal with. I hate this part.

I walked into our room. I sat next to her.

"Ali-cat?"

"Jazzy!"

She jumped into my arms and buried her face on my shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're OK! What made you leave me, beside me keeping Trudy's confidential secret?"

"I know that she's pregnant. She's actually happy now."

"I know, I saw. But, please tell me why you got over sensitive."

"OK, I was just being silly. I just didn't know how to react. You and I have never had secrets before."

"I know and I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"It's fine Ali-cat. Much Ado About Nothing and all that."

"William Shakespeare. I know. OK."

And that was today. Well, all the better.

.

.

.

**Aw, don't you just love Jalice? Such a sweet pairing. So what do you think? Until next update, REVIEW! Random Dizzy. :D**


End file.
